Takeshi: School for Shinobi
by Anika Moons
Summary: After the Third Great Shinobi War the five great hidden villages created Takeshi High. A boarding school to build ties between the next generation. So this is where we find Asuka Uzumaki-Namikaze twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jinchuriki of the Bijuu Ryuunosuke. P.S. The Uchiha massacre never happened and Minato and Kushina are alive


**The Hokage's home**

It was a quiet night. The only sound in the house was the soft sores of a particularly trouble making pair of twin toddlers, Naruto and Asuka Uzumaki-Namikaze. They were sprawled over their beds arms wrapped around their pillows, peaceful and no idea what was about to happen.

A shadow slipped into the room, silently moving over to the red hair girl curled up on the bed. Quickly hands shot out and grabbing her, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming, the shadow then proceeded out the window and off into the night.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

Minato jolted awake, panic flooding his mind. Slipping out of bed he made his way to the door. "Minato?" Kushina called groggily from the bed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking on the kids." he said as he proceeded out and down the hall. Peering into the room Minato's eyes instantly snapped to his daughter's empty bed and light muddy footprints on the floor. Faster than lightning, his hands flew through seals calling an ambu.

"Hokage-sama?" said the fox masked ambu

"Search the village and surrounding forest! Find Asuka!" Minato ordered

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The ambu said before disappearing.

Grabbing his sleeping son he ran down the hall to his room. Kushina was up and vary worried, rushing forwards Minato passed a now half-awake Naruto to his wife before pulling on his boots. "Minato what's going on? Where's Asuka?" Kushina asked her voice thick with worry.

"Someone took her. I'm going after them." He said as he grab his coat and kunai and rushing out the door.

"Bring her back and be safe." Kushina whispered quietly, holding her son more tightly.

* * *

 **Far to the north near the border of the land of fire**

"I have the kid, Kai" a short thin man said as he dropped down from the trees next to a tall broad shouldered man, a four year old girl lay limply in the small man's arms. Kai said nothing as he move forward towards Asuka, his hand glowing a faint blue. Reaching up he placed his hand on her stomach and frowned in concentration. Abruptly his hand shot up punching the thin man in the face, making him drop Asuka.

"You're an idiot, Han!" Kai Shouted, towering over the small man on the ground.

"W-what did I do?" Han stuttered, trying to scoot away from his fuming companion.

"You grabbed the wrong one!" shouted Kai.

"W-we could g-go back." Han said as he stood up shakily.

"No! We can't go back. Her rescue team will be here in thirty minute and security will be tighten, so we won't anywhere near Konoha again!" Kai said in anger, stomping out of the clearing.

"What about the girl?" Han asked timidly.

"Leave her. Whether leaf ninja find her or the wolves, it will distract them long enough for us to get over the border." Kai said as he jumps off into the trees. Han followed close behind, leaving Asuka unconscious on the forest floor.

* * *

 **In the forest clearing**

Slowly Asuka's eyes blinked open; shakily she climbed to her feet to look around. She was in a forest clearing; the sun was barely above the horizon. She had no idea where she was. Tears welled up on her eyes as she started to panic.

Footsteps from behind caused her whirl around, coming face to face with white dragon the size of a horse! Squeaking, Asuka stumble backward landing on the ground, trying to get away. The dragon opened its mouth and she was sure it was going to eat her.

"Are you okay, Child?" The dragon asked, clearly feminine, as it sat down in the middle of the clearing. Asuka's mouth dropped open in shock, before quickly closing it and nodding.

"Good! What's your name?" The Dragon asked, shifting towards her.

"A-asuka. W-what's yours?" Asuka ask.

"Ryuunosuke, but you can call me Ryuu" Ryuu said.

"Are you a summoning?" asked Asuka, gaining confidence in her words

"No, Child. I'm a Biju." Ryuu answered.

Asuka's brow creased in confusion. "But I thought there were only nine Biju?" Asuka said.

"There are many Biju, but only ten can pass over into your world." Ryuu replied.

"Oh" Asuka said simply. Ryuu chocked her head to the side and stared at her for a minute.

"Would you like to help me with something? she asked seriously.

"With what?" Asuka asked smiling up at the white dragon.

"I need your help protecting my family. It's a big job, you are strong enough. Will you help me? Ryuu asked, looking down at Asuka's small form.

"Yes!" Asuka shouted, hugging the dragon's neck and giggling. Ryuu smiled at Asuka. Reaching down Ryuu placed her nose on the girl's forehead and Asuka felt warmth flow through her body. Colors dance in front of her eyes. "I will be with you." she heard Ryuu whisper before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

 **Ryuunusuke(Ryoo-no-soo-ke): mother of the Tailed Beast**


End file.
